Recueil d'OS
by TbcAddict
Summary: Ceci est donc (comme vous l'avez probablement deviné) un recueil d'OS. Des OS de toutes les tailles, de tous les genres (émouvants, drôles, tristes, délirants... bon,la majorité sont des OS comprenant des pairings...surprenants, disons...), et sur tous les personnages ! (Rating T parce qu'on ne sait jamais)
1. Traumatisme

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Alors voilà, je me lance dans un recueil d'OS basés sur cette formidable série qu'est Teen Wolf !_

_Il y en aura de toutes les tailles, de tous les genres, et sur tous les personnages (tout dépendra de mon humeur au moment où j'écrirais x) )_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

* * *

Pour commencer, un OS très court, en partie histoire de voir si mon style vous plaît ;)

**Disclaimer**: Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, à part peut-être mes idées tordues x)

**Pairing:** Vous verrez...

**Spoil:** Aucun !

**Note:** Honnêtement... Je ne sais d'où j'ai sorti cette chose... Vraiment xD

* * *

Traumatisme

Scott était assis par terre, dans les vestiaires du lycée de Beacon Hills, tentant tant bien que mal de réconforter son meilleur ami.

- Stiles... C'est pas si grave...

- Pas si grave ? PAS SI GRAVE ? Non mais t'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Comment tu peux dire que ce n'est « pas si grave » ?

- Non, mais... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Je comprends que ça t'ait un peu bouleversé, mais...

Sentant que Stiles allait lui reprocher de ne pas comprendre le traumatisme qu'il vivait, Scott décida de changer de sujet.

- Euh, bon, sinon, tu viens à la réunion ce soir ?

- Quelle réunion ?

- Ben tu sais bien, la réunion chez Derek !

- Chez Derek ? Hors de question.

- Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude c'est toi qui tient à venir aux réunions, et là, Derek a bien insisté pour qu'il y ait tout le monde, ça a l'air plutôt important, faut que tu viennes ! Et puis ça te changera les idées !

- Me changer les idées en allant à une réunion chez Big Bad Wolf qui passe son temps à me plaquer contre toutes les surfaces de son appart' pour me menacer, et où en plus _IL_ y sera ? Ah ouais, c'est sûr que ça va me changer les idées !

- Ah, ouais, j'avais pas pensé qu'_IL_ serait là... Mais bon, en même temps, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter toute ta vie, tu sais ! Faudra bien que tu finisses par t'en remettre !

- M'en remettre ? Mais je pourrais JAMAIS m'en remettre Scott ! Et puis, je compte pas l'éviter toute ma vie, disons juste pendant les trente prochaines années ! De toute façon, je suis sûr que je vais en cauchemarder jusqu'à ma mort ...

- Bon, Stiles... Je trouve que t'exagère un peu, quand même... Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser ! Qu'est ce que ça aurait été si tu étais entré dans le bureau dix minutes plus tard...

- AAAAAH ! Tais toi, Scott ! Hurla l'humain en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du loup-garou. Tu te rends pas compte... Peter... Peter Hale... L'oncle psychopathe loup garou, et ancien Alpha, de Derek, alias le mec dont la principale source d'amusement semble être de me menacer... Peter Hale... Avec... Aaaah je peux même pas le dire !

Devant la mine désespérée de Scott, Stiles s'offusqua.

-Non mais attends, j'aurais bien aimé voir comment t'aurais réagi, toi, si t'avais trouvé Peter Hale embrassant le Coach ! LE COACH MA-GRAND-MERE-COURT-PLUS-VITE-QUE-TOI-ET-ELLE-EST-MORTE FINSTOCK ! LE COACH, SCOTT ! TU RÉALISES OU PAS ?

* * *

_Re-salut :P_

_Alors, voilà, cette chose était le premier OS de mon recueil ! _

_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, que je sache si je continue ou si j'arrête le massacre dès maintenant x)_

_Je ne sais pas encore si le prochain sera humoristique, triste, émouvant... Je verrais ;)_

_Oh, et, surtout, si vous avez envie d'un OS centré sur un ou plusieurs personnages, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je me ferais une joie de vous l'écrire :P_

_A bientôt ! :)_


	2. L'oubli

_Salut à tous ! :)_

_Voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil, dédicacé à AUDAMNEDUNLOUP ! J'espère qu'il te plaira!_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous, d'ailleurs :P_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient (c'est triste mais bon... x) )

**Pairing:** Sterek (établi)

**Spoil:** Hum... Aucun, je crois xD

**Note:** Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais une note, j'ai rien de particulier à dire oo' x)

* * *

L'oubli

Ce matin là, Stiles se réveilla d'humeur joyeuse.

Après tout, cela faisait un an _jour pour jour_ qu'il avait fini par enfin trouver l'amour.

Et non pas avec Lydia, comme il l'avait toujours pensé.

Non, depuis un an, Stiles était en couple avec la personne avec laquelle il ne se serait jamais imaginé. Il faut dire que, connaissant la relation qu'ils étaient habitués à avoir, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

Lydia avait été la première à se rendre compte de la situation.A vrai dire, elle s'en était aperçue avant les deux protagonistes eux-mêmes. Mais bon, c'était Lydia, elle avait toujours eu cet espèce de radar à couples.

Peter avait été le deuxième à comprendre, sans doute parce qu'il connaissait bien son neveu, il était son oncle et avait été son meilleur ami après tout.

La nouvelle s'était ensuite répandue à Isaac, Boyd et Erica.

Stiles en avait parlé de lui-même à Danny, sans doute parce que l'adolescent était le seul gay qu'il connaissait, et qu'il avait besoin de conseils.

Lorsque Jackson avait compris, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vanner Stiles dans le seul but de l'agacer, tandis que Scott levait à chaque fois un sourcil interrogateur.

Scott, comme à son habitude, avait été le dernier à être au courant. Ses amis avaient pourtant essayé de lui dire, et ce à de nombreuses reprises, mais Scott répondait toujours par des « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » « N'importe quoi, vous êtes ridicules », en pouffant à moitié de rire. Il avait fallu que le loup garou entre sans prévenir dans l'appartement de l'Alpha, et qu'il se retrouve ainsi devant le fait accompli, pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. D'ailleurs cela lui avait fait un tel choc qu'il en était tombé dans les pommes !

* * *

En repensant aux réactions de ses amis, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui réveilla son compagnon.

- Pourquoi tu rit ? grogna Derek à moitié endormi.

- Oh, pour rien, laisse tomber !

Oui, cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Stiles et Derek étaient ensemble.

Et Stiles avait prévu de faire de cette journée un jour mémorable.

Bon, il avait dû pour cela supplier son père de le laisser passer le week-end chez Derek, ce à quoi le Shérif n'avait pas été très réceptif avant de capituler face au flot de paroles incessantes de son fils, qui lui expliquait en quoi dormir chez Derek était une bonne idée, d'autant plus que Stiles n'était pas encore majeur et qu'en conséquent son père n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisque Derek refusait catégoriquement de faire quoi que ce soit avant le jour de sa majorité.

John Stilinski avait donc fini par accepter, et Stiles avait passé une partie de son samedi après-midi à soudoyer Peter pour qu'il ne traîne pas dans leurs pattes le dimanche, jour J. L'oncle avait d'abord refusé, « juste parce que c'est drôle » mais avait fini par accepter de passer la journée dehors.

Oui, Stiles avait tout prévu.

Derek était sensé se réveiller, lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, déjeuner (ben oui, il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse quand même), et ensuite ils allaient passer la journée dehors, dans un parc. Stiles rêvait d'un premier anniversaire à pique-niquer dans un parc, sous un magnifique soleil, au bord d'une rivière, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et ensuite, ils rentreraient et Stiles forcerait Derek à regarder un film romantique.

Oui, cette journée allait être parfaite, il en était sûr.

* * *

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que son amoureux s'était levé et passait un T-Shirt.

- Oh, t'es debout ? Wouah, j'avais même pas capté !

- Ah bon ? T'es devenu aveugle pendant la nuit alors, ou quoi ?

- Eh, arrête de te moquer, c'est pas sympa !

- Désolé ! s'excusa Derek avait un ton franchement pas désolé.

Le loup garou embrassa son compagnon avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Eh, attends ! Tu vas où ?

- Prendre une douche, ensuite je te rappelle que je sors, je dois entraîner Isaac, Erica et Boyd.

Cette dernière phrase fit réagir Stiles, qui se leva du lit d'un bond.

- Quoi ? Comment ça tu vas les entraîner ? T'es pas sérieux, c'est sensé être NOTRE journée ! Et en plus on est dimanche ! Tu ne leur laisse jamais de répit ou quoi ?

- Non, pas de répit ! Et puis on aura une journée rien que tous les deux plus tard, pourquoi tu t'excite là ?

Stiles prit un air offusqué. Non, c e n'était pas un air, il était offusqué. Comment Derek avait-il pu _oublier_ leur anniversaire ? Leur _premier_ anniversaire, en plus ! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

- Derek ! Eh Derek !

- Quoi ? Tu me parles ? hurla le loup depuis la douche.

- OUI, je te parle ! Sors de là !

- Attends, je comprends rien ! Je sors dans un quart d'heure.

- Quoi ? Un quart d'heure ? Que...Non, Derek ! Derek !

Mais la douche devait de toute évidence couler vraiment très fort, puisque Derek ne lui répondit pas. A moins qu'il ne fasse semblant de ne rien entendre, ce dont Stiles le suspectait fortement.

* * *

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Derek sortit –enfin- de la salle de bains.

Alors que Stiles l'attendait de pied ferme et s'apprêtait à lui sortir tout un discours sur la honte de ne pas se souvenir de cette date, Derek le prit de court en ouvrant la porte à toute vitesse, et lançant un « à tout à l'heure », le tout d'une rapidité qui laissa l'humain bouche bée.

Mais, Stiles ne comptait pas se laisser faire ! Il était Stiles Stilinski, et il était hors de question qu'il ait passé plus de deux heures à supplier Peter de quitter l'appartement pour rien !

Surtout que cela lui avait quand même coûté vingt euros !

Non, Derek ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça

! D'autant plus que Stiles suspectait qu'il y'ait autre chose, parce que d'habitude, le loup entendait très clairement tout ce que l'humain disait, qu'il soit dans la pièce d'à côté, dans la douche ou carrément à l'étage supérieur et les portes fermées. Il était persuadé que Derek avait semblant de ne pas entendre. La question était : Pourquoi ?

* * *

C'est comme cela que la journée d'anniversaire de Stiles et Derek, qui devait être une journée romantique sous le soleil et dans un parc, se transforma en Stiles suivant incognito son copain. Dans le genre romantique, on avait vu mieux !

Stiles suivit Derek qui se rendit tout d'abord au garage. « Il va laver sa Camaro, c'est sûr qu'elle, il doit encore se souvenir de l'heure précise à laquelle il l'a eue, secondes comprises » railla Stiles intérieurement, avant de se réprimer mentalement « ce n'est pas le moment d'être jaloux d'une bagnole, t'es en mission découvrons ce que cache Derek-sexy-Hale ! »

Après avoir bichonné sa voiture pendant une demi heure, l'Alpha ressorti enfin du garage et repris la route.

Stiles, qui avait failli s'endormir d'ennui pendant ces longues trente minutes, fût soulagé de le voir sortir du garage. « Cinq minutes de plus et on me retrouvait pendu avec comme mot « c'est la faute à la Camaro »».

Stiles reprit sa filature, en prenant bien soin de toujours laisser une voiture entre la Camaro et sa Jeep, il avait vu des tas de films d'espionnage, il savait comment faire !

Lorsque Derek gara la voiture, l'humain détailla l'endroit.

C'était un hangar, le hangar où l'Alpha avait l'habitude de donner rendez-vous à ses bêtas pour les entraîner.

Alors comme ça, il allait bien entraîner sa meute le jour de leur anniversaire. Il avait donc bien _osé_ oublier.

Stiles, relativement énervé, décida de rentrer dans le hanger, quitte à faire une crise et à se faire engueuler par son copain pour avoir ruiné l'entraînement

. S'ils étaient si précieux que ça, ses bêtas, c'est avec eux qu'il devrait sortir, tiens !

D'autant plus que, bon, si Boyd était plutôt sympa même s'il ne parlait jamais, Stiles ne portait pas spécialement Erica et Isaac dans son coeur.

Bon, d'accord, Isaac n'avait pas eu une vie facile et avait passé la moitié de son enfance dans un frigo, et, bon, ok, dans le fond Stiles l'appréciait plus ou moins, mais Erica, elle, il ne pouvait pas la saquer. Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était devenue une vraie garce en se transformant. Non, ça, au pire... Mais elle avait osé embrasser Derek. Et plusieurs fois. Et ça, ça ne passait pas. On ne touchait pas à Derek Hale, propriété privée, non mais !

* * *

Stiles entra donc dans le hangar, prêt à déverser sa colère, et à hurler à l'Alpha quelque chose comme « Non mais je rêve ou bien ? Tu sais que c'est important le premier anniversaire dans une relation ? Et toi t'oublies ! C'est pas cool ! », suivi de toute une tripotée de synonymes de « c'est pas cool ».

Cependant il ne put rien dire en ouvrant la porte, car ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Littéralement.

Le hangar était décoré de fond en comble, avec les couleurs qu'aimait le plus Stiles, un espèce de canapé trônait au milieu de la pièce, tout aussi décoré que le reste. Des tapis jonchaient le sol et il y'avait même deux ou trois tableaux ornant les murs. Derek, lui, se trouvait debout au centre de la pièce, un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui sur les lèvres.

- Je... Tu... C'est... C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Oui. Enfin, en partie. Isaac, Scott, Boyd, Erica,Allison, Danny, Lydia et même Jackson et Peter ont aidé. Même si je crois que les deux derniers ont été menacés pour le faire. Ça te plait ?

- Tu rigoles ? C'est magnifique ! Et ça, c'est quoi ? s'enquit Stiles en remarquant un paquet posé sur une table, un sourire et regard d'enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël illuminant son visage.

- Je sais pas. C'est un cadeau de la part de toute la meute, et Erica a bien précisé que c'est elle qui avait fait le côté technique de la chose.

Stiles se rappela soudain de tout ce qu'il avait pu penser de la blonde, et se jura d'essayer d'être plus sympa avec elle.

- Bon, eh ben, on l'ouvre ou quoi ?

Sur ce, il arracha le paquet des mains de Derek et le déballa à toute vitesse, pour y trouver une sorte de recueil.

* * *

Il s'assit avec Derek sur le sofa, et prit soin de l'ouvrir.

Le recueil était rempli de photos, toutes prises durant l'année écoulée.

Il y'en avait même plusieurs où Derek souriait, et Stiles remarqua avec surprise une photo sur laquelle Derek ET Jackson souriaient.

Fait exceptionnel.

Chaque photo était agrémentée d'une petite remarque, rédigée par l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis. Les plus sarcastiques étaient de Jackson, bien évidemment, et les plus mignonnes étaient de Lydia.

Stiles était ébahi devant le cadeau de ses amis lorsque Derek le frappa derrière la tête.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Pour avoir cru que j'avais oublié.

-Oh, ouais... D'ailleurs, comment t'as su que je te suivrais ?

- T'es trop prévisible ...

- C'est pas vrai, je suis pas prévisible, je...

Un baiser de son amoureux le fit taire, et Stiles se dit que finalement, cet anniversaire là serait bien mieux qu'un stupide parc.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà !_

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et/ou à passer des commandes ;)_

_A bientôt :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! :)_

_Mon ordi ayant apparemment décidé de ne pas m'autoriser à regarder l'épisode de cette semaine, au lieu d'attendre impatiemment que ce *bip* de lien fonctionne, je me suis dit "Et si j'écrivais un p'tit OS ?" et donc voilà, un troisième OS pour mon recueil._

_Celui là est un peu différent des deux autres, parce que je change de registre, on passe à un registre un peu moins joyeux (ben oui, j'ai pas toujours des idées joyeuses, moi :P)_

_J'ai longuement hésité entre un OS centric Isaac ou centric Erica, et j'ai finalement choisi Isaac. Mais il faudra pas vous étonner si un jour ou l'autre vous voyez un petit OS spécial Erica arriver x)_

_Enfin bref, on s'en moque pas mal de ma vie, donc je vous dit bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi !

Pairing: N'a pas ! (sauf si vous faîtes partie de ces gens qui voient des sous entendus partout :P )

Spoil: Saison 2 + 3 jusqu'au 3x07

Note: Se passe juste après le 3x07, donc tout ce qu'il s'est passé après ben...n'est pas encore arrivé (oui, j'ai une logique de dingue, je sais) Ah, et...j'ai pas trouvé de titre (et j'ai légèrement la flemme de me creuser la tête), alors...cet OS sera un sans titre

* * *

Isaac errait dans sa chambre, faisant les 400 pas, sans parvenir à se calmer.

Par chance, Scott ne se trouvait pas dans la maison, sans quoi il aurait entendu les battements de son cœur et aurait très probablement voulu en parler, ce dont Isaac n'avait aucune envie.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce avec qui que ce soit. Il avait juste besoin d'être seul.

Boyd n'était peut-être pas la personne dont il était le plus proche, mais sa mort le heurtait de plein fouet.

Peut-être parce qu'il faisait parti de sa meute, peut-être parce qu'après avoir perdu Erica, le lycéen était le seul bêta qu'il restait, avec lui. Certes il y'avait Scott, mais ce n'était pas pareil, Scott n'était pas de la meute. Tout du moins, il n'en faisait pas réellement partie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la mort du bêta remuait Isaac, plus qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné.

* * *

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir navré pour Boyd.

L'adolescent avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie seul, triste et désemparé, sans parler de sa petite sœur dont, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais réellement parlé, Isaac savait qu'il se sentait responsable de sa mort.

La morsure de Derek avait fondamentalement changé sa vie, Boyd s'était trouvé des amis, et Isaac savait qu'il aimait sa vie de loup garou.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des dernières choses qu'il ait dites avant de mourir « la pleine lune, ce sentiment...ça en valait la peine ». Le loup frisé pouvait encore entendre résonner cette phrase dans sa tête.

Oui, il trouvait la mort de son ami vraiment injuste.

Après avoir tant souffert, il n'aurait pas dû finir comme cela...

* * *

L'adolescent se laissait submerger par ses pensées, et se mit à penser à sa propre vie.

C'était sûrement un effet normal de la mort, lorsqu'un ami meurt, on ne peut s'empêcher de se dire « et si je mourrais, qu'est ce qu'aura été ma vie , au final ? ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'Isaac se retrouva à faire le point sur sa vie, seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

Il ne se souvenait pratiquement pas de sa mère, décédée alors qu'il était encore très jeune.

Il avait alors vécu avec son père et son frère, Camden, mais ce dernier était mort au combat, et Isaac s'était retrouvé seul avec son père.

Son père n'avait jamais été un homme bien, et pas seulement avec ses enfants, mais avec tout le monde.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Matt était devenu relativement psychopathe et avait utilisé Jackson/le Kanima. C'était lui, d'ailleurs, qui l'avait tué.

Non, le père d'Isaac n'avait pas été quelqu'un de bien, et Isaac se souvenait jour et nuit, sans interruption, de ces longues heures passées enfermé dans le frigo, des nombreux coquarts et verres balancés...

Il avait toujours eu peur de son père, et, encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait à quel point les choses auraient différentes si sa mère n'était pas morte.

Pourtant, il n'avait jamais réussi à le haïr. Il en avait peur, mais il ne le haïssait pas, il en était incapable, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi...

Aujourd'hui encore, son père était son ancrage, son moyen de contrôle sur son côté loup garou...

* * *

Le loup se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait rencontré Derek, comment il avait accepté la morsure et était entré dans la meute. Ce jour là avait radicalement transformé sa vie, la rendant bien meilleure.

Certes, être pourchassé par des chasseurs, un Kanima ou encore une meute d'Alphas n'était pas très plaisant, mais s'il avait la possibilité de revenir en arrière, il referait la même chose, ne serait-ce que pour sentir le pouvoir de la pleine lune sur lui, ce sentiment dont Boyd parlait...

* * *

En repensant à Boyd, les pensées d'Isaac glissèrent vers Erica.

La jeune femme était la première que Derek avait transformé, après lui.

Isaac s'était très vite bien entendu avec elle, et il se souvenait encore de toutes ces fois, à narguer Scott en affichant des airs hautains.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir trouvé son corps, à la banque, mais dans le fond, il se disait que ça valait peut-être mieux, d'avoir oublié. Ça faisait au moins un mauvais souvenir en moins...

Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa mort, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour le cacher, il n'avait pas voulu embêter Derek et Boyd, qui avaient eux mêmes leur propre peine à gérer...

* * *

S'il se souvenait bien, il avait commencé à apprécier Scott peu de temps avant la mort d'Erica. Non pas qu'il y ait un rapport entre les deux, c'était simplement quelque chose qu'il venait de remarquer.

Il faut dire qu'au départ, ce n'était pas gagné entre Scott et lui.

Ils se méprisaient et se le disaient clairement. Il était incapable de saquer Scott, et le clamait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Cependant, leur relation avait évolué, et, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas capable de dire précisément quand et comment cela avait commencé à changer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui il faisait pleinement confiance au loup, et vivait même chez lui.

Lorsque Derek l'avait viré, Scott était la seule personne à qui il avait pensé.

En même temps, il n'allait pas aller chez Allison ou Lydia, et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez Stiles, avec qui il ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien.

Il était donc allé chez Scott, et il n'en était plus reparti. Melissa l'avait accueilli et le traitait comme s'il était de sa famille, et Isaac lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

* * *

Tout comme il serait toujours reconnaissant envers Derek, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Derek était celui qui l'avait mordu, et de fait, il était celui qu'il avait sorti de sa vie d'avant, et de son père.

Il lui avait offert de l'assurance, de la force, mais surtout des amis.

Isaac n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis, dans sa vie d'avant.

Il en avait maintenant.

Et il savait que c'était uniquement grâce à Derek.

C'était probablement l'une des raisons qui faisaient qu'Isaac avait toujours été le plus loyal des trois bêtas, et également qu'il soit resté quand Erica et Boyd étaient partis.

Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, il était certes heureux de vivre chez Scott, mais triste de la manière dont Derek l'avait viré.

Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment compris la raison de ce revirement de situation.

Il comprenait qu'entre la mort d'Erica, le retour de Cora et Peter qui passait plus de temps avec eux que dans son propre appartement, Derek était submergé, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait repoussé avec une telle violence...

Peut-être qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, peut-être que Derek en avait simplement eu marre de lui, ou peut-être qu'il y'avait une autre raison, il n'en savait rien, et il ne saurait probablement jamais.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait eu mal, surtout lorsque Derek lui avait lancé un verre... Parce que ça lui avait rappelé son père, bien qu'il était certain que Derek n'avait pas voulu le blesser, contrairement à son paternel.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Isaac savait que, même s'il devenait plus proche de Scott, et peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, il serait éternellement reconnaissant envers l'Alpha pour avoir littéralement changé sa vie.

* * *

Et il profiterait de cette vie tant qu'il le pouvait, parce que si la mort de Boyd lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter, surtout dans leur cas...

* * *

_Hey me revoilà :P_

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé ou non, pourquoi cela, ou bien entendu si vous avez des questions... _

_A bientôt ;)_


	4. Pourquoi?

_Hey, juste un petit truc que j'avais écrit en anglais et que j'ai réécrit en français !_

* * *

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient !

Pairing: n'a pas !

Spoil: Non plus !

Note: Parce qu'on s'est tous déjà posé cette question ! :P

* * *

Pourquoi?

Il y avait UNE question que tout le lycée de Beacon Hills se posait : Mais pourquoi le Coach Finstock détestait-il tant Greenberg ?

Un jour, Stiles Stilinski décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, et de poser directement la question à son coach. Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être une mission suicide, mais la tentation était trop forte, et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

C'est ainsi que le lycéen se retrouva dans le bureau du coach, posant la fameuse question. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Pourquoi je hais Greenberg ? POURQUOI JE... Mais parce qu'il craint ! Greenberg craint ! Et toi... eh bien...tu crains...légèrement moins, MAIS TU CRAINS AUSSI! Vous craignez tous les deux ! Maintenant fermes la et dégage d'ici !

Et alors que Stiles fuyait loin de son coach, Bobby Finstock repensa à sa réponse. Oui, Greenberg craignait. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la raison de toute cette haine. Le truc, vous voyez, c'était que personne n'était autorisé à toucher au sandwich du coach. PERSONNE.

* * *

_En espérant que vous avez aimé ! :)_

_A bientôt :D_


	5. La question

_Hello ! :)_

_Un petit truc qui m'est venu en tête en lisant la fic _Un adolescent et un loup_, d'Alyssa O'Brien (que je vous conseille, sans faire de pub bien sûr)._

* * *

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi

Pairing: Ahah, surprise !

Spoil: Aucun !

Note: Sans commentaire sur la chose que vous allez lire...

* * *

La question

Stiles Stilinski était perplexe.

Quelque chose le taraudait, une question qui hantait son esprit depuis plusieurs jours.

Six jours pour être précis. Six longs jours durant lesquels il n'avait cessé de se torturer les méninges pour trouver la réponse.

Il _fallait_ qu'il trouve la réponse, c'était une nécessité absolue.

Il en avait bien entendu parlé à Scott, mais ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même, lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait rien vu. Stiles le soupçonnait même de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

L'adolescent s'était alors demandé à qui pourrait bien l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Allison ? Non, elle n'avait sûrement rien vu non plus.

Jackson ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Peter ? Plutôt mourir que de lui demander.

Derek ? Là, c'était en lui demandant qu'il allait mourir.

Danny ? Il ne connaîtrait sûrement pas la réponse.

Lydia ? Oui, bien sûr, comment ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Lydia était la personne qu'il lui fallait !

* * *

Stiles alla donc trouver son amie, et lui demanda son avis sur cette fameuse question qui le hantait tant.

La réponse de la jeune femme fût sans appel.

- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que t'as remarqué ? Hum, je suis vraiment la plus intelligente, ici...

- Oui, t'es super intelligente, Lydia. Mais alors, est ce que tu sais ?

- Non, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant...

- Non, mais c'est pas que ça m'intéresse, c'est juste que... Je... J'arrive pas à comprendre !

- Ils ont toujours eu une relation...importante, disons, tu sais, et, franchement, moi, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Oui, mais c'est normal, toi t'es un vrai radar à couple !

- Peut-être. Mais si tu tiens à savoir, pose leur directement la question.

- Ah . Serieusement ? Tu me vois demander à Derek ce qu'il trouve à Isaac ? Et à Isaac ce qu'il trouve à Derek ? Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ou quoi ?

- Moi, je ne te tuerais pas, maintenant Derek je parierais pas...

Stiles sursauta en poussant un cri peu masculin en entendant la voix d'Isaac derrière lui.

Et merde.

Derek allait le tuer.

Et le sourire flippant d'Isaac ne le rassurait pas...

* * *

_ J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

_A bientôt ! :)_

_(J'ai déjà une idée pour le prochain...Je vais vous traumatiser à force ! xD )_


	6. Tromperies

_Bonsoir(ou bonjour, ça dépend !) à tous !:)_

_Me revoilà avec un OS qui m'est venu de je ne sais où (et je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient !

**Pairing:** Vous verrez bien...

**Spoil:** Auncun !

**Note:** Si je vous dit que mon but n'est en aucun cas de vous traumatiser avec des pairings ... étranges, vous me croyez ? :P

* * *

Tromperies

Chris Argent rentra tard cette nuit là. Comme tous les mardis. Cette fois encore, il fût soulagé de voir que sa femme Victoria dormait paisiblement.

En la regardant, Chris se demanda comment tout avait pu arriver aussi vite. Non pas qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit, mais il était forcé de reconnaître que toute sa vie avait changé en si peu de temps...

Désormais, et ce depuis près de deux mois, il mentait à sa femme, lui faisant croire qu'il se rendait chaque mardi à une sorte de réunion de chasseurs.

Ce qui était tout sauf vrai.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle ne comprendrait pas. Pire, elle le dénoncerait. Elle _les _dénoncerait.

Chris n'était pas sûr d'à quel moment il avait cessé d'aimer sa femme, ni même d'à partir de quand il avait développé des sentiments pour une autre personne, un autre homme, qui plus est.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait longtemps été persuadé que l'autre n'éprouvait en rien les mêmes sentiments. Jusqu'à ce jour où _il _lui avait sauvé la vie. C'était à ce moment là que Chris avait compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils avaient alors décidé de se voir en cachette, le mardi soir. Les deux étaient d'accord sur la nécessité de garder leur relation secrète. Car, si la famille de Chris n'aurait pas compris, les proches de son amoureux non plus.

En même temps, ils pouvaient les comprendre, si Victoria était tombée amoureuse d'un de leurs ennemis jurés, Chris ne l'aurait sûrement pas accepté. Et il en était de même pour son amant vis à vis de ses proches.

Car, après tout, comment les Argent ou la meute Hale/McCall/appelez la comme vous voulez pourraient accepter une relation entre les deux leaders, Chris Argent et Derek Hale ?

C'était un amour impossible.

* * *

En entendant son mari se coucher près d'elle, Victoria eu un soupir de soulagement.

Ce soir encore, tout s'était bien déroulé.

Il n'y avait pas de raisons que cela se soit mal passé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète chaque mardi.

Elle imaginait toujours Chris rentrer plus tôt de sa réunion de chasseurs, et découvrir ce qu'il se passait en son absence.

Dans le fond, le problème n'était pas tant qu'elle le trompait, elle était quasiment certaine que Chris n'était plus franchement amoureux d'elle. Non, le problème viendrait plutôt de l'identité de son amant.

Car elle savait que Chris réagirait mal. Il le prendrait comme une trahison, et serait capable de la dénoncer, voire même de l'exécuter lui-même s'il venait à découvrir la vérité, elle en était sûre.

Mais, tout s'était bien passé ce soir.

Et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal la semaine prochaine.

Non, son mari n'était pas près de découvrir la relation entre Victoria et Peter Hale.

Elle ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

* * *

_ça va, vous n'êtes pas trop choqués ? x)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_A bientôt :)_


	7. Jared

_Coucou tout le monde ! :)_

_Me revoilà avec un petit truc qui m'est venu en revoyant un épisode avec Jared (vous savez, la scène avec Stiles dans le bus...)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

**disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi (même si j'aurais pas dit non...)

**Pairing: **Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, je ne révèle jamais mes pairing traumatisant *sourire de sadique*

**Spoil: **Aucun !

**Note: **Euuuh, je prie pour que vous ne soyez pas trop choqués suite à ça ?

* * *

Jared

Jared était un élève du lycée de Beacon Hills mal dans sa peau.

Voyez vous, Jared était le genre d'élève qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, qui n'était pas populaire, qui n'avait un physique de rêve, qui n'avait jamais eu de copine,et qui, pour couronner le tout, souffrait de quelques problèmes gastriques qui lui avaient valu le surnom de « Vomito », en hommage au personnage de la Bande Dessinée _Titeuf_.

Un surnom que Jared n'appréciait bien évidemment pas, mais, à cause de sa timidité, il n'osait même pas répondre aux moqueurs tels que Jackson Whittemore.

Jared était jaloux de Jackson, ce dernier était l'une des stars de l'équipe de lacrosse, il avait une super copine (entendez Lydia), et même s'il était totalement arrogant et avait probablement un complexe de supériorité, personne ne se permettrait jamais de l'affubler d'un surnom tel que « Vomito ».

* * *

Oui, Jared était jaloux de Jackson. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que Jackson qui réveillait sa jalousie !

Mais non, Jared était également jaloux des trois quarts des garçons du lycée !

Qu'il s'agisse de Scott McCall, qui on ne savait comment, était devenu un excellent joueur de lacrosse et qui avait également une copine (entendez Allison); Stiles Stililnski (si seulement Jared pouvait faire preuve du même humour !); Isaac Lahey (bon, d'accord, il n'était pas jaloux de la majeure partie de sa vie, entendez le frigo, mais suite au meurtre de son père, il avait gagné en assurance, avait des amis et en plus, était sacrément mignon !); ou même Greenberg !

Oui, Jared était même jaloux de Greenberg, parce que même lui était en couple. Bon, il n'était pas sensé le savoir, mais le fait est qu'il le savait. Il faut dire que Greenberg et Mr Harris n'étaient pas franchement discrets...

* * *

Bref, Jared était jaloux de tout le monde. Et il en avait marre des ces fichus problèmes gastriques. D'autant plus que certains (comprenez Jackson, ou Stiles) s'amusaient à en jouer et à faire exprès de le faire vomir. Surtout Jackson. Ce qui était particulièrement humiliant.

Qui plus est, Jared était amoureux, mais la fille des es rêves lui avait dit non... Soit disant que la différence d'âge était trop importante.

Mais Jared savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

Non, elle était autant amoureuse de lui que lui d'elle, il en mettrait sa main à couper !

Elle avait simplement peur de la réaction de son fils. Mais, un jour, Mélissa McCall serait à lui, il ferait tout pour !

Et, en attendant ce jour, Jared devrait continuer d'aller au lycée se faire maltraiter par les autres.

D'ailleurs, il avait cours de chimie, et il était placé à côté de Jackson... Son calvaire allait commencer.

Il regarda la photo de Mélissa (qu'il avait volé à Scott dans les vestiaires) pour se donner du courage, et, en soupirant, il se prépara pour une nouvelle journée, le jour où l'infirmière serait sienne ancré dans ses pensées.

* * *

_Hum..me revoilà !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! _

_A bientôt !_


	8. Une semaine d'enfer

_Hello :)_

_Me revoilà avec un OS (que je ne saurais même pas décrire...)centré sur Derek._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Et je tiens à vous remercier de toutes vos reviews, notamment Minzy, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre puisque tu n'as pas de compte, et à qui je présente mes excuses pour l'avoir traumatisée ! ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient!

**Pairing:** Euuhh... Je préfère me taire

**Spoil: **Je vous conseille d'avoir vu l'épisode de la saison 1 avec le scène du "Cousin Miguel" (je me rappelle plus quel épisode précisément), mais sinon pas de spoil.

**Note: **Rien à déclarer :p

* * *

Une semaine d'enfer

Derek soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit. Cette semaine avait vraiment été la pire de sa vie. Bon, peut-être pas pire que la semaine où sa famille avait été brûlée, mais en tout cas, c'était l'une des pires semaines de sa vie.

Tout avait commencé dès le lundi. Déjà en se levant, Derek avait senti la mauvaise journée arriver. Comment ? Eh bien, disons que lorsqu'en se levant, on tombe et s'étale de tout son long par terre, le tout devant un oncle plié de rire, il est clair que ce ne sera pas une bonne journée.

Mais s'il n'y avait eu que cela !

Non, les cinq jours écoulés s'étaient traduits trois rateaux, un enterrement et une découverte insolite.

* * *

Tout avait donc commencé le lundi.

Après la désastreuse chute du lit, dont il entendait toujours parler d'ailleurs, Derek avait décidé de prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais il n'eût pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'on toquait à la porte.

Peter étant parti faire on ne sait quoi, il était donc allé ouvrir, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant.

Une fois l'étonnement passé, Derek avait repris ses esprits et l'avait gentiment repoussée, ce qui la vexa.

Après de longues, très longues, explications, elle comprit que c'était peine perdue, et s'en alla en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller faire du shopping avec Allison et me rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre » avant de faire volte face et de lancer, distinctement cette fois, « Stiles, lui, connaît ma vraie valeur au moins ! Il sait de qui être amoureux ! ».

Derek resta probablement planté devant sa porte bouche bée un bon moment, car il était plus de midi lorsqu'il retourna dans sa cuisine, et ses toasts étaient bien évidemment froids.

Ce qui eût le don de l'énerver.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il avait organisé un entraînement pour ses bêtas, Derek eût la mauvaise surprise de ne voir personne venir, sous l'oeil moqueur de son oncle.

Très énervé, il avait la ferme intention d'aller les récupérer chez eux un par un, et de leur passer un savon, mais quelqu'un entra finalement dans le hangar où avaient lieu les entraînements.

Le nouvel arrivé pria Peter de sortir, ce que, à la surprise de Derek, le loup fit.

Bien entendu, il sortit du hangar mais resta suffisamment près pour tout entendre.

L'homme avança vers le loup et lui fit une déclaration digne d'un film à l'eau de rose, le genre de film que Derek détestait.

Légèrement choqué par cette déclaration plus qu'inattendue, Derek remit le plus poliment possible l'homme à sa place, sans omettre de lui demander comment il avait su où le trouver.

Il découvrit ainsi que c'était le fils du Shérif qui avait envoyé son père au hangar, et qui avait probablement demandé aux autres de ne pas venir à l'entrainement.

Il se reprendrait donc le volant de sa Jeep pour cela.

* * *

Le mercredi, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, une femme lui avait agrippé le bras et l'avait entraîné de force avec elle.

Le loup garou aurait bien entendu pu l'envoyer valser mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de révéler ses pouvoirs en pleine rue.

De pus, cela lui aurait sûrement valu une arrestation et il préférait ne pas se retrouver en face du Shérif Stilinski.

Il détailla la femme qui le tenait fermement. Elle était grande, blonde et ne portait que des vêtements noirs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait, il sursauta lorsqu'elle se mit à lui parler.

- J'en reviens pas ! T'allais ne pas venir ! C'est impardonnable !

- Euh, pardon ?

Mais de quoi est ce qu'elle parlait ? Derek la fixa longuement, tentant de se rappeler s'il la connaissait, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas de qui il s'agissait.

- Oh, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Pas avec moi ! C'est le genre de trucs qui marche avec Tim, mais moi je te connais !

Tim ? Il ne connaissait pas de Tim...

- C'était ton beau frère quand même ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais faut faire des efforts ! Ne pas venir à son enterrement, c'est abusé !

Beau-frère ? Enterrement ? Plus que perdu, Derek se risqua à prendre la parole.

- Oui, alors, je crois que vous vous trompez de personne. Je ne connais pas de Tim, et autant que je sache je n'ai pas de beau-frère alors...

- Arrête ! Ça suffit, tu iras à cet enterrement, que tu le veuilles ou non Max !

Génial, vraiment génial.

Une femme inconnue le prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre et voulait l'emmener à un enterrement. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Derek tenta de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait personne à enterrer, mais la blonde refusait toute explication, et, lorsqu'il en eût marre et décida d'utiliser un peu de sa force pour partir, elle sortit discrètement un pistolet et le cala contre son flanc, de manière à ce que les passants ne voient rien.

Il se retrouva donc forcé d'aller à l'enterrement d'un inconnu, menacé par une femme armée visiblement déséquilibrée qui le prenait pour un certain Max. Entre Max et Miguel, Derek se demandait vraiment pourquoi les gens voulaient lui coller un prénom en –M.

Une fois arrivés à l'Eglise, la femme le lacha, et alors que Derek comptait en profiter pour partir, une autre femme qui était de toute évidence la veuve éplorée, se jeta dans ses bras pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, avant de le remercier d'être venu et de le tirer par le bras à l'intérieur de l'Eglise.

Le supplice du service funèbre dura près de deux heures, et il ne pouvait pas y échapper, étant donné que tout le monde le remarquerait s'il quittait l'Eglise et que l'autre avait toujours son flingue.

Après avoir failli mourir d'ennui (et avoir dérangé tout le monde à cause de son téléphone qui avait sonné), et tandis que les amis et famille du mort se dirigeaient vers le cimetière, Derek put enfin s'enfuir dans la direction opposée et rentrer chez lui, en priant pour ne jamais recroiser de folle armée se rendant à un enterrement.

En voyant son neveu rentrer aussi tard, Peter avait bien évidemment voulu connaître tous les détails de sa journée, et lorsque Derek craqua et le lui dit, l'oncle explosa de rire, tout content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau sujet pour énerver le loup garou.

* * *

Le jeudi, en allant faire des courses, il tomba nez à nez avec un adolescent, un ami de Scott, Stiles et les autres.

Le dit-adolescent, en le remarquant lui fit de grands gestes en hurlant le prénom « Miguel ».

Derek ne comprît pas qu'il était supposé être le dit-Miguel, et reprit donc le chemin du rayon suivant.

Cependant, le jeune hawaïen ne comptait pas laisser tomber ainsi, et lui barra la route.

- Miguel ! ça alors !

- Pardon ?

-Je suis un copain de ton cousin Stiles, tu sais, j'avais fait une recherche pour lui et...

- Ah oui, exact, grommela le loup en se remémorant les événements.

Stiles se prendrait donc doublement le volant de sa jeep, pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

Derek ne faisait même pas attention à ce que racontait le jeune en face de lui, un article dans le rayon d'en face ayant attiré son attention.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit les mots « Gay » et « et toi ? » dans ce qui semblait être une même phrase, il fixa l'adolescent d'un air perdu.

- Hein ?

- Euh, ben oui, je me disais que peut-être, si toi aussi tu... Enfin, je sais pas mais je te trouve... Enfin...euh... Ok, t'es pas du même bord, ça se voit à ta tête. Je...Je vais y aller, hein. C'est mieux !

Et le lycéen prit ses jambes à son cou avant même que le loup garou n'ait eu le temps de saisir ce qu'il s'était passé.

En remarquant que c'était tout de même la troisième fois que cela lui arrivait depuis le début de la semaine, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'article qu'il voulait.

* * *

Le vendredi, Derek priait pour que rien ne lui arrive.

Malheureusement pour lui, il en fût autrement.

Alors qu'il cherchait à se renseigner sur toutes les formes d'aconit existantes, dans le but de pouvoir préparer et protéger sa meute, il s'était donc rendu au cabinet de Deaton.

Cependant, en arrivant, il avait remarqué que le dit-cabinet était totalement dévasté.

Croyant à une attaque quelconque, il s'était précipité dans la pièce d'à côté, et y avait trouvé quelque chose de bien plus embarrassant qu'une attaque.

Non, il avait trouvé le docteur Deaton accompagné d'une jeune adolescente blonde que Derek connaissait bien, vu qu'elle faisait partie de sa meute.

Relativement choqué, il avait bredouillé un « désolé » et avait pris ses jambes à son cou, tandis que la jeune Beta comprit qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise soirée.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, samedi, Derek était allongé sur son lit, et avait décidé de ne pas sortir de chez lui.

Là au moins, il limitait les risques.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait osé espéré.

Car, en entendant que l'on toquait à la porte d'entrée, et lorsque Peter hurla que c'était pour lui, Derek sut qu'il avait eu tord.

Cette semaine d'horreur n'était pas encore terminée...

* * *

_Voilà ! :)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review!_

_A bientôt :)_


	9. Echange

_Hello ! :)_

_Me revoilà avec quelque chose d'un peu différent dans le sens où il n'y a pas de pairing bizarre x)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

_(Et je remercie Minzy pour sa review en tant que guest, à laquelle je ne peux donc pas répondre ^^)_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient

**Pairing: **Aucun

**Spoil: **Léger spoil saison 2

**Note: **Se situe dans la saison 2

* * *

Echange

Stiles se réveilla avec un mal de tête intense, ce matin là. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fût « Mais où est ce que je suis ? ».  
En effet, l'adolescent se trouvait dans un lit, mais pas le sien.

En entendant du bruit venant d'on ne sait où, Stiles se leva et descendit les escaliers pour enfin comprendre où il était.

Chez Derek.

Tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, il entreprit de vérifier chaque pièce pour trouver Peter, ou Derek. L'un d'entre eux pourrait sans doute lui expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

Peter était dans la cuisine, en train de se préparer à manger. Stiles fût soulagé de le trouver, il allait enfin comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Hey Peter, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que je fous ici ? Non parce que...

Stiles s'interrompit en trouvant qu'il parlait avec une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude. Etrange...

- Ah ben enfin, c'est à cette heure que tu te lève ? Heureusement que je t'ai demandé hier soir de te lever tôt pour m'aider à faire les courses !

- Euuuh... Ok. De quoi tu parles ?

Peter le scruta d'un oeil suspicieux, avant de hausser les épaules et de récupérer ses toasts dans le grille pain.

- T'as fait quoi hier soir pour ne même pas te souvenir de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Ben justement, j'aimerais bien savoir ! Parce que bon, je me suis réveillé ici mais mon père va s'inquiéter tu comprends, surtout que je suis sûr de m'être endormi chez moi, alors...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Derek ? le coupa l'ancien Alpha.

- Ben je... Woh, attends, comment tu m'as appelé là ?

- Ben par ton prénom. Mais qu'est ce que t'as ce matin, t'es vraiment bizarre !

Ayant peur de comprendre, Stiles se précipita hors de la cuisine sous le regard interloqué de Peter, pour se planter devant le premier miroir qu'il trouva.

Et là, après quelques secondes de paralysie, le jeune brun se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.

Sa voix n'était pas plus grave, il avait la voix de Derek Hale. Et pas que la voix, d'ailleurs, tout le reste aussi...

* * *

Surpris par le cri que son bizarre de neveu venait de pousser, Peter sortit en trombe de la cuisine pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il n'eût pas le temps de dire « ouf » que Derek le secouait en le tenant par les épaules, tout en hurlant quelque chose comme « Fais quelque chose, c'est horrible ».

Lorsque Stiles lacha enfin le loup garou, il se retourna vers le miroir, bugua quelques instants, avant de se remettre face à Peter, lequel le regardait comme s'il était subitement devenu fou.

- Ok... Peter... On a un ENORME problème ! Je veux pas être dans le corps de Derek, moi ! C'est pas possible, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, hein ? HEIN ?

L'oncle se frotta la machoire, réfléchissant à toute allure, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Stiles ?

- OUIIII ! Bon sang, sors moi de ce corps, Hale !

Réalisant que son neveu et l'humain hyperactif avaient de toute évidence échangé de corps, Peter explosa de rire, tandis que Stiles le fixait d'un oeil mauvais.

- Arrête de te marrer ! C'est pas drôle !

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Je viens d'imaginer la tête de Derek en découvrant qu'il était dans ton corps... réussit à baffouiller Peter entre deux rires.

- J'm'en fout, arrête de rire et aide moi à récupérer mon corps !

- Hum... Bon, de toute évidence, il va falloir commencer par découvrir comment c'est arrivé, pour ensuite pouvoir trouver un moyen de remettre les choses en ordre. Mais, en attendant, j'imagine que vous allez devoir prendre la place l'un de l'autre.

- PARDON ?

- Ben oui, déjà parce que sinon ton père va sûrement t 'interner, si tu lui dit que t'as échangé de corps avec quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, il faut bien que t'ailles au lycée, ou plutôt que ton corps y soit.

- Ouais, bon, donc Derek va devoir se faire passer pour moi, mais moi, j'ai pas à passer pour lui.

- Si. Parce que, soyons clair, on va le dire à Scott, mais c'est tout. Si le reste de la meute venait à apprendre que leur Alpha est coincé dans le corps d'un ado, alors qu'il y'a les chasseurs, le Kanima et tout ce qui va avec dehors, ils seraient inquiets, et un loup inquiet devient vite incontrôlable. Donc, tu vas devoir leur faire croire que tu es Derek.

* * *

Stiles resta bouche bée. Lui ? Se faire passer pour Derek-super-grognon-Alpha-Hale ?

Et Derek allait aller au lycée, et faire croire à Allison, Lydia et tous les autres qu'il était lui ?

Cette fois, ils étaient vraiment mal. Très mal.

Et voilà que Peter se remettait à rire...

* * *

_Voilà voilà :)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)_

_(Et, je tiens à préciser qu'il est possible que j'utilise cette chose pour faire le prologue d'une fic, c'est à voir ^^)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!_

_A bientôt !_


	10. Révélation

_Salut !:)_

_Voilà un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient!

**Pairing: **Hum... On ne dira rien...

**Spoil: **méchant de la saison 3 A mentionné

* * *

Révélation

Ce soir là, Peter rentra chez lui avec un air choqué. Il s'assit sur le canapé, et resta planté là sans bouger, à regarder dans le vide pendant un laps de temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que Scott et Stiles entrent dans le loft.

- Hey, salut Peter, on cherche Derek, il est là ?

L'ancien Alpha tourna la tête d'un mouvement lent, pour croiser son regard avec celui de Scott, sans décocher un mot.

- Euuuh, Peter ? ça va ? Non parce que t'as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme et ... Arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu me fais flipper !

- Stiles, Scott. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Les deux ados se retournèrent pour découvrir Derek qui descendait les escaliers.

- Euh, ben on voulait te parler d'un truc, mais... Dis, il a quoi ton onlce ? Parce que il fait flipper là. Bon, d'accord, il fait toujours flipper mais là c'est pire que d'habitude, et...

- Derek...

Stiles s'interrompit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler, autrement dit Peter.

- Quoi ?

- Derek... Deu...

- Deu ? Quoi ? Il s'est fait faire un lavage de cerveau, le psychopathe ? Il parle plus qu'en langage codé ou ... ?

- Deuca...Deucalion...

- Ouais, et ben quoi Deucalion ? C'est bon, il est parti non ? Enfin je crois. Alors pourquoi t'en parles ? C'est dingue ça, c'est de famille de toujours parler des méchants même quand on en a fini avec eux ? Faudrait penser à changer de sujet parce que...

- STILES !

- Oui ?

- Ferme la. Bon, Peter, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Deucalion ?

- Il... Tu... Elle...

- Oui, c'est je-tu-il/elle-nous-vous-ils/elles. Bravo Peter !

Sans prêter attention à la remarque de l'humain, ni au coup que Scott lui flanqua dans les côtes, Derek leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son oncle.

- Bon, tu sais que j'adore les devinettes, mais là j'aimerais bien que tu dises ce que t'as à dire !

- Deucalion... Et... Talia...

- Hein ?

- Talia, c'est ta mère non ? Hein, Scott, c'était la mère de Derek, c'est ça, hein ? Woh Scott, je te parle !

- Mais tais toi,tu vas énerver Derek !

- Roooh...ça va...

- Talia... Et Deuca...lion...

- Mais quoi, à la fin ? Deucalion et ma mère, oui eh ben ? Ils étaient dans la même meute, qu'est ce que...

- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS !

Peter avait pratiquement hurlé, en agrippant le bras de son neveu, ce qui provoqua chez ce dernier un sursaut. Stiles quand à lui poussa un cri.

- Pourquoi tu cries ? s'enquit Scott.

- Parce que... Je crois que j'ai compris...

- Compris quoi ?

- Mais ce que Peter essaies de nous dire, qu'est ce que tu veux que je comprenne d'autre !

- Super, alors tu vas pouvoir nous le dire.

-Euuuuh, ouais mais imagine que c'est pas ça, je...

- STILES. Dit le.

- Je crois que, oui enfin, que... C'est pas si mal, hein, mais... tu veux pas t'asseoir Derek ? Hein ?

Visiblement agacé, Derek lança à l'humain un regard signifiant « parles ou je t'égorge ».

- OK. Je crois bien que Deucalionesttonpère.

- QUOI ?

Tandis que Scott jetait un regard interloqué à son meilleur ami, Derek se tourna vers son oncle, le visage figé sur une expression choquée. Le dit-oncle le regarda et hocha lentement la tête.

Et, tandis que Derek s'asseyait à côté de son oncle, les deux Hale arborant la même expression, Scott se tourna vers Stiles.

- Attends... Tu veux dire que... Deucalion est le père de Derek ? Deucalion j-suis-le-destructeur-des-mondes-semi-aveugle ?

- Oui, Scott, c'est ce que je viens de dire, enfin, y'a cinq minutes quoi... Bon, euh, on repassera plus tard hein.

Sur ce, Stiles poussa son ami vers la sortie, et referma la porte, laissant les deux Hale assis dans le canapé, le même air choqué figé sur le visage.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review _

_A bientôt ! :)_


	11. Stratégie?

_Bonsoir à tous! _

_Voici un petit (mais vraiment très petit) OS pour MagentaApple! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient

**Pairing: **Devinez !

**Spoil: **Aucun !

* * *

Stratégie?

Il était traumatisé. A vie, c'était certain. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, ça allait le hanter et lui provoquer des cauchemars jusqu'à sa mort.

Bon, que ce soit clair, il n'avait strictement rien contre les homosexuels, et d'ailleurs, pour être tout à fait honnête, il se doutait que ces deux là étaient gays. Surtout Stilinski. Mais de là à les imaginer en couple... Non, il devait s'agir d'une tactique, d'une stratégie, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Oui, c'était sûrement ça ! Une stratégie ! Et qui fonctionnait d'ailleurs, leur équipe était en train de gagner le match !

Bon d'accord, que deux des élèves s'embrassent en plein milieu du terrain pour déconcentrer leurs adversaires et permettre à leur équipe de gagner le match de lacrosse, ce n'était pas fairplay, mais c'était intelligent !

Un peu trop pour ces deux là, d'ailleurs... L'idée devait venir de quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ? Ah oui, sûrement la rouquine, Lydia. C'était la seule personne intelligente de la bande !

Attendez... Le match venait de se finir et ils quittaient le terrain en se tenant la main ? Mais...Pourquoi continuer à jouer cette comédie ?

- Non, Coach, vous ne rêvez pas, Scott et moi on sort bien ensemble.

Stilinski, qui venait de passer à côté de lui en lui chuchotant cela, le fit sursauter. Il les entendit ensuite prévoir de se retrouver pour la nuit... Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'était pas une tactique de lacrosse !

C'était donc officiel : Le Coach Finstock serait à jamais hanté par le couple formé par Stiles Stilinski et Scott McCall.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! Je vous avez prévenu que c'était court x) _

_A bientôt ! :)_


	12. Dilemme

_Allez, je continue sur ma lancée avec un OS inspiré par une discussion avec lasurvolte ! ^^_

* * *

Dilemme

Stiles était face à un dilemme que l'on pourrait qualifier de cornélien. Un choix vraiment horrible. Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Comment choisir entre l'amitié et l'amour ? D'autant plus en sachant que le dit-choix provoquera très certainement une voire plusieurs morts ? C'était impossible.

En fait, il aurait dû se douter que cet amour serait compliqué. Un ami des loups garou qui se met en couple avec un chasseur des dit-loups ? Ca n'aurait pas pu bien se passer...

Mais bon, de là à imaginer que des deux côtés on le forcerait à choisir ?

Scott, Derek et tous ses amis voulaient qu'il quitte son amoureux, et là, ils le tueraient c'est certain. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui ait le dessus, auquel cas ses amis mourraient et son copain, qui n'était pas le genre que l'on quitte, lui en voudrait tellement de les avoir préféré à lui qu'il le tuerait probablement aussi. Et, si jamais les loups avaient le dessus sur le chasseur, alors l'homme qu'il aimait serait mort.

D'un autre côté, s'il choisissait de rester avec son chéri, le dénouement serait plus ou moins le même : Les loups attaqueraient le chasseur, qui, de toute manière voulait leur mort, et là encore, soir son chéri mourrait, soit ses amis.

Dans tous les cas, la finalité serait mauvaise. Très mauvaise.

Il s'en voulait d'être tombé amoureux, parce que cela avait créé cette situation insoutenable.

Choisir. Ses amis ou l'amour ?

Dans le fond, Stiles savait que son choix était fait. Seulement, il avait peur des conséquences.

Mais il ne pourrait jamais laisser tomber son meilleur ami, son frère. Scott était tellement important pour lui que même l'amour n'y pouvait rien.

Mais, comment allait-il annoncer à Gérard Argent qu'il le quittait ?

* * *

_Je sais, je vous ais encore traumatisés x)_

_A bientôt ! _


End file.
